This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) rely on service repair data to learn about the effect of their design and possible ways to improve their internal design and manufacturing processes. Manufacturers of vehicle also rely on data originating from several other sources such as faults reported on government sites, e.g., National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), and call centers, e.g., Customer Assistance Center (CAC) and Technician Assistance Center (TAC), among others. Because the data is generally unstructured and, being from different sources, in various formats or arrangements, it is very difficult to make good use of these data.